The not so evil ring
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: well, the tile says it all really. the dreaded tape come's into the gangs possesion. this fic is writtin by myself and Yami seriei. it is done in alternating chapters, first chap is mine.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the ring. This is co written By Yami Seirei, we thought this up one night while watching the Japanese Version of the Ring.

The Not So Evil Ring

Yugi was Making Pop corn in the Kitchen. He could hear the Gang deciding what to watch, deciding Yugi was taking too long they got up to drag him into the living room, the tape left in the VCR. They walked around the small Kitchen. Jou deciding he wanted more pizza and sweets and whatever else he could find to fill his stomach. Yami came up to wrap his arms around Yugi as he watched the popcorn pop.

"Come on guys, lets watch the movie" Jou exclaimed, his mouth full of pizza

"Ok gomen." Yugi placed the sweet popcorn in a bowl and they all walked back into the living room, the walls were painted a dull green, with wood fixings about the place, they all sat in various places, Yami sat on the sofa, Yugi on his lap. Anzu sat beside them, hanging onto Yami's arm like a lost child, Jou sat on the floor Kaiba behind him, and his arms wrapped possessively round his puppy. Honda sat with serenity, and Otagi sat with Rebecca. Next to the sofa were Ryou and Bakura, the tomb robber was nipping Ryou's neck, and Ryou was trying in vain for him to stop it. At the other end sat Malik and Marik. Thus the gang were all here, ready to watch whatever movie they had chosen, it was Jou's and Kaiba's video first.

"Press play then you stupid mutt" cried Bakura, that is between nipping Ryou's neck

"No one calls my Puppy a mutt but me," growled Kaiba back at the spirit.

"Come on guys" Yugi sighed, and pressed play as seen as he has the remote.

What came on was not Final fantasy as the two had chosen, instead came a sound so unearthly that it, made their hair's stand on end, there was a circle, a moon, clouds rushing past, then the picture changed. It was people, crawling along a beach, but it was not right, some were crawling forward, some back. The then picture changed again. There was a man standing in the water, a white sheet over his head, he was pointing at something they couldn't see. Then there was an eye, with some writing in it. Then last was a well. Then the screen went to snow.

"What the hell was that crap" Bakura shouted.

"Well it wasn't what we chose, we got Final fantasy.

"Oh RA oh ra oh ra oh ra" they all looked over to see Marik a quivering wreck.

"What's up with him? He gone nuts" BONK! Ryou hitting him with a frying Pan quickly silenced Bakura.

"Be quiet Bakura" every one in the room sweatdroped at this. Usually Ryou is the nice guy.

"Don't you guy's know what this is?"

"No what?" Yami asked, intrigued at what could get his enemy so scared.

"It's that Video. I heard some guys at school saw this, after they got a strange phone call that just said seven days. Then seven days later…. they were all dead, no one knows how. But they look like they had been scared to death." Marik had taken on a creepy voice.

"Yeah right. I still don't believe Yami is a Pharaoh. You really think I am going to fall for that?" Kaiba sneered. Jou had Kaiba in a death grip…he hated ghost stories.

"But it's the truth."

A large row broke out, with Yami trying to beat up Bakura for something or other, and Kaiba beating up Malik fro scaring his puppy.

RING RING, RING RING, RING RING.

Everyone stopped at the sound of the phone, they froze in place…at any other time this would have been funny, as Yami and Bakura looked like they had been playing twister. They were all in a knot. But all the friends just stared at the dreaded phone of doom. Finally, Anzu being the ditzy cow she is, got up.

"Honestly guys. It's just the phone" she walked over, and while others of us would have run from the phone like it was the second coming, Anzu picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Seven days" came the reply, and the same grinding, un-earthly music. Anzu put the phone down, the colour from her annoying face drained.

"Well who was it Anzu?" asked Yugi.

"I….it s.s.s.said…s.seven…d.d..days" with that she passed out in an over exocentric fall…. she was promptly left there.

Jou began running around the place screaming. Yugi sat stunned, Yami and Bakura continued where they left off……(A/N FIGHTING THAT IS!" geeeeze get your minds out of the gutter, were not that sick……yet)

After several hours and screams had past, all the Hikari's sat huddles under a cover, while the Yami's talked.

"Come on Yugi. It just a sick joke, it not real" Yami tried to coax his Aibou out from under the cover.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard the story, didn't Yoshi watch that video seven days ago. And he was fine at school today." Yami tried again.

"Hey…. your right. Thanks Yami" Yugi jumped into his Yami's arms hugging him tight.

"Don't I get a hug? " BONK Bakura was on the floor again.

"That's for scaring me!" Ryou said in his oh so cute British accent.

"I didn't scare you, it was Marik remember" Bakura looked evil eyed at Ryou, he was rewarded with another whack on the head…Marik shortly following.

The gang all turned in after Ryou bandaged Bakura's head, and Malik doing the same for Marik. Some had scary dreams…. some had…..cough..Other dreams. Anzu…. well she dreamed of nothing. You need a brain for that.

The next morning Yugi went to get the paper,and promptly screamed the House down, for on the newspaper….

LOCAL YOUTH DIES IN MYSTRIOUS AND DOWN RIGHT STRANGE CERCAMSTANCIES.

Today the body of one Yoshi Kazinaka was found in his home, rumours say he had a heart failure, others say he was scared to death……


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: YamiKITG and me don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Ring um…..(insert funny witty comment here) heh.

The not so evil Ring

Chapter 2 – By Yami Seirei

Yami came scooting down the stairs when he heard Yugi scream and stopped short when he saw Yugi.  
His already pale complexion was even more pale, in fact he was as white as a sheet.  
"Yugi what is it?" he gasped.  
"Th…th…th…th…th…that." Yugi stuttered unable to say what he'd seen. Eventually he pushed the paper towards Yami and pointed to the headline. Yami's lips formed two words.  
"Oh shit."  
Yugi nodded and turned even whiter so that he looked like a spiky tri-coloured haired ghost.  
"We better call everyone round." As he spoke the phone went and Yami answered it and mm'd down the mouthpiece a few times before replacing the reciever.  
"The others are on their way as they all stopped over at Seto and Jou's place last night no doubt discussing the 'curse' video."  
Yugi paced the room while Yami drummed his fingers as they waited for the others to arrive.  
The bell of the shop went and Yami left to usher everyone inside and into the living room. Yugi was still in shock as was Ryou and Malik. After Yami brought Yugi in, the three hikaris sat on the settee staring straight ahead. All three of them leapt three feet into the air when the doorbell went.  
Bakura went to get it and found Anzu bouncing up and down on the doorstep. Bakura groaned. No-one had told her they were meeting – sheesh did this girl have spies or something?  
"Hello Bakura." She gushed "All my friends are here right? Yayy!" and she shot through the door before Bakura could say 'Millennium Ring'.  
"Oh hello bitch not nice to see you too." He muttered under his breath before fixing her back with his best death glare and following her into the living room.  
"Hello my friends! You know it's so important to have good friends right? I mean where would I be without my friends? If we stick together wecan beat anything right guys?"  
She said all this very fast while they all sat and stared at her wide-eyed before nodding slowly.  
"Yes Anzu" They all intoned monotonously "Whatever you say"  
'Dumb bitch.' Added everyone under their breaths – even Yugi who was sick of Anzu's brainless friendship rants. No-one minded if she became a victim of the curse video.  
"Now what do we do? It seems this curse video is real and we got the phone call last night which means we have 6 days left." Yami said looking at his aibou who was huddled up with Ryou and Malik on the settee. Anzu was trying to drape herself over Yami who was in turn trying to push her off.  
Bakura decided to help the baka pharaoh for once as no-one deserved to be molested by a love-crazed Anzu. She tried to get off with Yami at every opportunity even though Yami had told her on a number of occasions that he wasn't interested, she didn't seem to get the hint. Bakura grabbed her arm and plonked her down on the floor.  
"Sit down." He ordered and she sat but still made puppy dog eyes up at Yami who shifted uncomfortably as he felt her eyes bore into him.  
"As I was saying, it seems that there is more to this video than meets the eye and we must be careful."  
"Huh well I still don't believe in all this supernatural clap trap." Seto spoke as Jou clung to his lover.  
"Well I believe it." Jou said his voice shaking and the others nodded even Bakura was looking a little worried.  
"Oh for pity's sake." Seto said "if you're that bothered you'd all better come and cower at my place – it's bigger than here and you can all stick together there."  
"Thanks Seto." Yami said and Seto waved his hand.  
"Just don't break anything alright?"  
They all nodded and Seto got up. "Come on pup we're leaving." He strode out the door, Jou following looking for all the world like a little dog with his tail between his legs. Everyone giggled and then became serious again.  
"Right lets get ready." Yami said and the rest left leaving Yugi and Yami alone again except for Anzu who was still giving Yami puppy dog eyes. Yugi looked at her in annoyance.  
"Anzu don't you have a home to go to?" he asked impatiently.  
"Well I thought I would stick with you guys as we are the best of friends right? And I thought we could stop off at my place on the way and I can pick up my stuff."  
Yugi stared. Gah this girl was so annoying! Yugi wanted time alone with Yami so they could have a little intimacy before they joined the others.  
"Go home Anzu." He said an edge to his voice that was lost on Anzu.  
"Oh but I'd much rather stay here with you." Anzu said looking pointedly at Yami.  
Yami shuddered.  
"Oh for Ra's sake!"Yugi said losing his temper. "Can't you get it through your thick useless brain that Yami is MY boyfriend? He doesn't have the slightest bit of interest in you whatsoever, in fact while we're at it we all can't stand you and your pathetic friendship rants. They drive us all insane! Now GET OUT!"  
Anzu and Yami both stared at Yugi open mouthed but for different reasons. Anzu just simply couldn't believe a word of what Yugi said and Yami couldn't believe his aibou had it in him to talk like that!  
"Yami darling how can you let him talk to me like that?" She said draping herself over Yami.  
Yugi saw red.  
"I SAID GET OUT!" he yelled and grabbing Anzu by the scruff of her neck he grabbed her and literally threw her out of the door and onto the street. Anzu sprawled on the floor and blinked gormlessly (A/N: As in the gormless look Yami does in the series 2 episode 'Steppin' out' where Yugi sends Yami on a date with Anzu (shudder) and makes him switch on purpose. The look on Yami's face is priceless hehe)  
Yugi slammed the door and dusted off his hands before returning to Yami who was staring open mouthed at his aibou.  
"Wow aibou I didn't know you had it in you." He grinned "But thanks." The relief evident in his voice. "Now come here." He winked and Yugi melted into the kiss Yami gave him.  
"Mmm let's go upstairs Yami." Yugi said tugging on his lover's arm.  
"Now that is the best idea I have heard all day." Yami said and the two boys vanished up the stairs giggling.

Anzu picked herself up off the pavement outside the Kame Game Shop and dusted herself off. She began to walk through the park on her way home.  
"How could he say those things to me? It can't be true it just can't! I know he has feelings for me. He must do. Please let him have feelings for me." She begged in her mind.  
She began to gasp as the realisation dawned on her that Yami might really agree with Yugi and actually not like her. She shook her head to clear it as her thoughts were becoming foggy. Her breathing became rapid and shallow as she hyperventilated in shock as it finally permeated her tiny almost non-existant brain.  
"Oh he doesn't like me at all! He really does hate me!"  
She stopped walking and fell to her knees on the wet grass. She thumped the floor in anguish.  
"No! he has to like me I thought we were friends! It's not fair!"  
Her breathing became more and more ragged until she could hardly breathe.  
Out of the shadows loomed a figure. In the semi-darkness the figure drew his hand out from his cloak. The hand was holding a vicious looking knife.  
At the last second Anzu saw him and her mouth opened wide ready to scream but before she could, the knife was plunged into her heart and she fell forwards onto the floor her blood soaking into the grass a look of shock still on her face.

The figure disappeared back into the darkness grinning eevilly.

TBC…


	3. chapter 3

KITG: hi back again; yep you guessed it this chap done by me. Here we go.

KITG: hehehe, funny Anzu dead.

Ghost Anzu: oooh look a rake.

Yami Seirei: HAHAHAHAHAHA RAKE HAHAHAHAHAHA

(Kitg would like to point out that this is a private joke between YS and me after she read me chapter two over the phone. She said something wrong. And well one thing led to another. Which ended in us having a fit of hysterics about a rake.)

KITG: oh no not that again. Don't think I can take anymore.

Yami: what's this about a rake?

KITG: tells Yami What happened

Yami: OH MY RA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA (passes out from laughing too much.)

Yami seirei: Now look what you did my Yami. How you going to write the fic without him?

KITG: well I can do all sorts to him now, and he can't complain because he out cold (evil laugh)

Yami: (bolts up) huh? what? Why do I get the feeling I just averted disaster?

KITG: Ra damn it.

WARNING: several Anzu's were hurt in the making of this fic. You know. The usual. Blown up, drowned, run over,um…death by rake…oh and stabbing of course. The rest were just for fun. No Hikari's will be hurt in this fic. But Yami's sanity may be questioned.

Yugi: I think KITG has finally lost it.

Bakura: I love her

Ryou: HEY!

Bakura: I mean I love the way she thinks

KITG: Bakura likes my thinking? Oh Ra help me

The not so evil ring chap 3

The whole gang were round Kaiba's by now…well all except Anzu but we know why that is don't we?  
"Well I don't. Were is she, not that I actually care," pointed out Yugi as the author typed.  
"Oh just watch the news" snapped Kitg, then proceeded to spell her name wrong in her frustration and has to go back and correct it.  
So our hero's sat watching TV and for some strange and un-known reason that I can't be bothered to explain…. Yugi turned it to the news.  
"Hey I was watching that yug!" Jou exclaimed from the couch.  
"Jou, it was only the teletubbies. Grow up" Yugi snapped out of character…and down right strange. Yugi sat on his Yami's lap as the news reporter talked of a stabbing in the park.  
"A young girl was stabbed to death in Domino Park. Her name was Anzu mazaki. THAT'S RIGHT ALL YOU LOT AT KAIBA'S IT WAS ANZU…. 7 DAYS…..I MEAN 5 DAYS" with that the announcer went on to talk about boring tuff like an avalanche and getting 200 years worth of snow cones out of it. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Yami Anzu's dead" Yugi asked afraid. Very afraid. Sounds of a party going on outside could be heard with cheers of Anzu  
"Well done that man" stated Bakura as he hugged Ryou.  
"Oh forget her. I'm not worried about the fact she is dead it's the fact that she is DEAD!" Yugi shouted, hyperventilating. Everyone in the room tried to absorb what Yugi had just said. But all came up the same  
"What?"  
"Yugi, that sentence made no sense" stated Kaiba  
"No she's dead, she watch the video. ARE YOU ALL BLIND? WERE ALL GOING TO DIE" Yugi ran around the house, up the stairs, in the garden, back to the game shop. And came back again. Then just ran around in circles saying that they were all going to die. Bakura in a rare moment leaned over to Yami.  
"Bakka Pharaoh. I think you should make him lay off the sugar"  
"Perhaps your right" and if anything the world as we know it should have ended there. For the tomb robber and the Pharaoh agreed. Actually the world did end. They just couldn't be bothered to notice, so…. it just came back.  
"YUGI SIT" Yami shouted, the Hikari skidded to a stop. And sat down, looking doe eyes at Yami." right we need to think this through,. So all here watched the tape?"  
(A/N not me. I wasn't that dumb/ gets hit by pillow/ ow)  
"As I was saying," Glares at KITG then returns back to the fic "we need to find out what this is about. Kaiba can you do your computer thing and see if there is any mention of this happening before. But don't start chatting up your computer again"  
"I do not chat up my computer" Kaiba snorted.  
"Yeah right" everyone replied. Seto walked off in a huff to the only one who understood him, his computer. Proving everybody right.  
"Me and Bakura will make wards to fend off evil spirits. No one is to be alone" with that Yami grabbed his Hikari close.

They continued to look for stuff. Yami and Yugi snuggled. Yami saying Yugi was scared. Kaiba wasn't much help. As he was making a date with his computer, so they only found about that this happened before a couple of years ago. And that this tape had showed up, and seven das after they watched it they died. They had the feeling that they were missing something really important, something to do with seven. But they couldn't put their fingers on it.  
They continued looking. Ordered pizza, got very tired and went to bed. Yugi slept with Yami, Jou with Kaiba, Ryou with Bakura and Marik with Malik. Yugi was scared and cuddled close to his Yami; Ryou did the same, but got kicked out for being in the wrong room and bed. As the night wore on, several noses were heard. A mouse, an owl. Well what did you think I meant? Anyway. Malik decided he would raid Kaiba's fridge. Seeing his Hikari asleep he snuck out…to have fun.  
Morning soon came, with Mokuba waking up the entire household. Yugi went into Marik and Malik's room to wake the up and screamed poor Yugi; he seems to be finding this a lot oh well. All the gang came running up minus one, but added one cause of Mokuba.  
Inside their rooms, it was covered in blood, I mean dripping. And on the bed it said 4 days.  
"Who's snuffed it this time" Bakura asked half interested. That was when Malik decided to make an entrance. And saw his room.  
"HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he fell to his knees.  
"Where were you?" Jou asked, snuggling to Kaiba, who was currently wondering how much the cleaning bill would cost.  
"I got hungry, but I fell asleep downstairs. I didn't even feel this," he cried.  
"I TOLD YOU NO ONE WAS TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Yami shouted.  
" Who will be next?" Yugi muttered.

YEAH WHO WILL NEXT? (DRAMATIC MUSIC) WILL ANY ONE SURVIVE? (MORE DRAMATIC MUSIC) IS ANZU REALLY DEAD? (EVEN MORE DRAMATIC MUSIC.) WILL THIS DRAMATIC MUSIC NEVER END? (……..) OBVIOUSLY IT WILL, TUNE IN NEXT TIME. FOR THE NOT SO EVIL RING!

KITG: hi sorry for the shortness. Haven't slept, and on a sugar high. Hence the total insanity that is this chapter. But hey hope you found it entertaining.

READ & REAVIEW JA NE.


End file.
